The present invention relates to an amusement device and, more particularly, to a xe2x80x9cparachutexe2x80x9d game in which the users of the device attempt to direct a playing piece into holes formed in the device.
Parachutes of various configurations are well known for creating wind resistance to slow an object""s movement. Parachute-type amusement devices for use as a toy are also known. Such devices have typically been popular with elementary-school aged children. In one popular game, children grab the parachute around its periphery, hold the parachute essentially horizontally, and collectively jerk the parachute upwardly and downwardly to cause the parachute to billow with air. While air escapes beneath the parachute or through a centrally located vent, the children may take shelter beneath the parachute, etc. While such a toy may be fun for younger children, it lacks appeal for older children and adults, and further lacks a cooperative or a competitive nature which is desirable for many games. Games having such natures teach leadership, communication, goal sharing, and problem solving.
The present invention provides an amusement device including a sheet of flexible material defining an opening, and a pocket defining a mouth joined to the sheet around the opening. In one embodiment, the sheet defines multiple openings and has multiple pockets. Optionally, the sheet may have handles secured around its periphery to be grasped by participants during a game in which the sheet is held substantially horizontally and selectively tilted to maneuver a ball along the sheet, through one of the openings, and into a pocket.
In another embodiment of the invention, the amusement device includes a first and second sheet of flexible material joined along their respective longitudinal edges. Each sheet defines an opening. A pocket may optionally be joined to the sheet around each opening. This sheet may be used by a participant to play a game involving guiding a ball into an opening. The game may be played by opposing teams, each of which guards the opening on its sheet, and attempts to guide the ball into the opening on the opposing team""s sheet.
A game including an amusement device and a ball is also provided.